


Intimacy

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese share a form of intimacy.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 34





	Intimacy

Therese shivered as Carol kissed her; hands cupping both sides of her face. Closing her eyes, she held her breath once she felt Carol pressing her lips gently on each delicate eyelid. Her arms wrapped further around the woman’s bare body. Carol held the curve of the younger woman’s hip. Therese gripped a fine, slender leg and pushed forward; deepening the kiss with a damp, warm sensation between them. 

They broke their mouths apart to breathe heavily out, their bodies shivering from the lack of heat coming out of the radiator. Therese gasped as she nudged herself inward with Carol hissing through her teeth, continuing the intimate movement on their tidy, well-made bed.

“Darling, my sweet love,” the blonde whispered, wrapping her right hand on the nape of her lover’s neck.

Therese felt herself releasing with a slight twitch of her bare foot.

Carol smiled, tears brimming the corners of her eyes.


End file.
